


The Man Who Would Be King

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd like to be a major player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Would Be King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a V-Day prompt challenge back in 2007. As a result, the story may not be compliant with canon from later seasons.

Rodney likes to think of himself as a major player in Atlantis.

He explains this to Elizabeth during lunch one day, while watching Rookman and Green conduct their staring match over chess. “Knight.”

She’s distracted rather than disconcerted by his non-sequitur. “Rodney?”

“I’m a Knight.”

 _Now_ the confusion sets in. “Of the British Empire?”

He rolls his eyes. “No! Sheppard’s a Bishop - he moves diagonally, sneakily. Teyla’s probably a Rook - straightforward and powerful. That would make Lorne the other Rook. Or maybe Caldwell.”

Her eyes narrow and her eyebrows rise with the slightly disbelieving look she gives him - or Sheppard or Ronon or any of the men in the city - when she thinks they might be making fun of her. Elizabeth can be very conscious of her dignity when it comes to the men she commands. “And you’re a Knight? In shining armour?”

“I could be,” he points out. “I mean, how many times have I saved this city? But I was thinking in terms of the moves - two steps forward, one step to the side. Being the genius that I am, I don’t act as people expect.”

“Except when you do?” Elizabeth is regarding him with mocking solemnity before she breaks into a smile. “So what am I?”

“Actually, I’m not sure.” He waves his fork in the air to explain. “You’re not the Queen - you rarely leave Atlantis and you don’t have a lot of movement available. Atlantis could be considered the King, I suppose. It can’t go anywhere, but if it’s captured... Hm.” He shrugs. “It’s not like I thought this through, you know.”

“So I see.” She turns her head to regard the game of wills. “Looks like Dr. Rookman’s decided to make a move.”

Rodney gives the board a cursory glance. “Maybe you’re the player.”

This time she’s genuinely astonished. “The player?”

He explains. “You move the pieces about the board. Sort of. Or you direct them where to go. Mostly. Except for Atlantis, really. If Atlantis can be considered a piece on the board. And Sheppard. But Sheppard never does what anyone tells him to do. And it’s not like anyone has a leash on Ronon. Except for Teyla. And sometimes Sheppard.”

The adjustments are getting worse by the word, and her smile is getting broader by the moment.

“You really didn’t think this through, did you?”

“Well, no.” He admits, abashed. “But it’s not rocket science.”

In spite of his embarrassment, under the vivacity of Elizabeth’s smile, Rodney thinks that he’d like to think of himself as a major player in her life.


End file.
